


Drunken Thoughts

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Volleyball, asainoya, daisuga - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are invited to a seemingly boring party at Nishinoya's house, when a simple card game and apple juice changes the mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so sorry if it sucks!
> 
> I don't mind if you point out errors and this is based of this prompt i found on tumblr....

“A party! A real party!” Hinata squealed mostly to himself but loud enough for the other first years to hear him. Tsuki, who was leading the pact off to Noya’s house, smirked as Yamaguchi sniggered quietly into his fist.

  
Kageyama slammed his fist onto Hinata’s head, “Shut up you dumbass or they will throw you out.”

  
Hinata rubbed at his head tears forming at the corners of his eyes, “But we haven’t even gotten there yet Kagggeyyyaammmaaaa.” Hinata let the name drawl out and Kageyama’s spine stiffened as he listened to his name get longer and longer.

  
Kageyama turned to Hinata clearly ready to burst, “SHUT UP HINATA!!” He made a swipe at his head again; Hinata used to the attack now, dodged and ran ahead of the group. Kageyama instantly followed after.

  
As Yamaguchi watched his fellow classmates race ahead he looked to Tsuki, “They don’t know where they are going do they?”

  
“No they don’t,” Tsuki replied flatly. Yamaguchi took a breath ready to shout out to them but Tsuki hit him in the stomach to stop him, “Let them get lost.”

  
Yamaguchi smiled hesitantly and continued on next to Tsuki. The blonde and brunette watched as Kageyama finally managed to grab Hinata with his arm around the smaller boy’s neck. He was swearing, but it mostly consisted of dumbass and Hinata was laughing and struggling to break free. Then after their quick tousle they marched hurriedly back behind Tsuki and Yamaguchi.

  
The rest of the walk was mostly silent. Hinata kept bouncing slightly out of excitement and Kageyama kept slapping him every time that happened. And then at last the group arrived on the steps to Noya’s home. They stood in awe admiring how large the home actually was; all wondering what Noya’s parents did for a living. A steady bass could be heard coming from inside. The group stood there a moment not sure if in this instance they were supposed to knock or not.

  
Taking initiative Tsuki held up a fist ready to strike the door when Tanaka and the door flew open into them. The group jumped back alarmed and Tanaka only laughed at them.

  
“There you guys are!!” Tanaka shouted. Hinata couldn’t take it any longer he jumped past Tanaka and into the house. His eyes scanned there area, not sure what to expect. The remaining three first years followed in after Tanaka, while yelling something at Hinata, guided them inside.

  
The level they were on was dimmed dark a few green tinted lights shown from a set of stairs leading downwards and this seemed to be the source of the music. Straight ahead appeared to be the kitchen there was a dark oak table filled with an assortment of junk foods and drinks. None appeared to be alcoholic.

  
Tsuki was observing as well, “No alcohol?” He asked turning to Tanaka.

  
Tanaka let out a howl of laughter, “I didn’t think YOU would be the one to ask that Tsukishima!!” Tsuki scowled as Tanaka let out another fit of laughter then stood looking seriously at the group, “Sugawara said no alcohol. He didn’t want you… all of us underage drinkers getting rowdy.”

  
“Whatever,” Tsuki sighed and walked off to the basement. Yamaguchi quickly followed in suit.

  
Tanaka grabbed Kageyama by the collar then grabbed Hinata, “Come on you two this is going to be great.” With that Tanaka towed the pair of them down a flight off stairs and off to where the rest of the group was.

  
But as they reached the rest of the team Hinata wasn’t sure great was the word he would use for this situation. Sure there was extremely bass heavy music playing, a dark mood with the green lights and the team was there. But mostly everyone was chatting and laughing and it smelled like something rotten had melted. Though as Hinita scanned the room he didn’t spot the homes owner anywhere.

  
“Hey Tanaka-san,” but as Hinata began to ask the question it was answered for him as shouting came from the stairs.

  
It was Noya, that shout couldn’t be mistaken, “TANAKA COME HERE!!!” Tanaka smiled at Hinita and Kageyama slightly creepily and sprinted back up the stairs.

As Kageyama and Hinata turned back to face the group Asahi greeted them, “Oh hey you all made it.”

  
Kageyama was about to say something when Hinata blurted something instead, “Asahi-san!!! Do you go to lots of parties?”

  
The pair watched as all the color drained from Asahi’s face, “N-no, I don’t particularly enjoy them…”

  
THWAK A heavy hand was set Asahi’s back making him stiffen, Dachi smiled from behind him, “You always say those things, why can’t you have a little fun Asahi, be more like Noya.” Hinita could have sworn at the last words Dachi and Asahi made eye contact and Dachi winked. Hinata shook his head, it was probably his imagination.  
“Dachi why do you always make fun of Asahi,” Sugawara had come over to join the group now and set a hand on Dachi’s shoulder.

  
Hinata and Kageyama slowly edged away from the third years as they began their usual bickering and taunting. Which, as Hinita had noticed lately, ended with all of them laughing but with Dachi making Suga laugh the longest. The pair regrouped with Tsuki and Yamaguchi who were standing oddly close to the speaker the music was flowing from.

  
“Why are you standing over here?” Hinata practically yelled up to the other two.

  
Tsuki just smirked and let out one word, “Because.”

  
“Creep,” Kageyama answered back. Tsuki made eye contact with Kageyama and the two had one of their usual bore into each other’s skull contests with Yamaguchi and Hinata watching slightly nervous.

  
Minuets passed and Tanaka and Noya had still yet to re-appear. Hinata was making the biggest deal out of the little things and it was annoying Kageyama so much, to the point that he went and sat on a couch on the complete opposite end of the room as him. Hinata was now currently deeply engaged in a heart pounding game of Jenga against the second years, and would shout every time he managed to get a piece out.

  
Then shouting announced the return of the loudest member of the team, “HEY WHO WANTS JUICE!?” Noya shouted leaping the last five stairs holding seven plastic cups, and somehow managed not to spill any of them. Tanaka came running after, a stack of cups in one hand and a large jug of what appeared to be apple juice.

  
The team, with not nearly as much enthusiasm as Noya, came up happily taking cups and finding spots on the couch to drink. As soon as everyone had a cup, Tanaka turned down the music and sat with the group. Kageyama noticed as he rejoined the group that Tanaka and Noya seemed overly pleased with themselves for some reason.

  
“So should we play a game?” Noya asked downing his first cup.

  
“Are we at a sleepover?” Tsuki mumbled.

  
“OI!” Tanaka shouted at him glaring, which only made Tsuki smirk, “I’LL MAKE YOU RUN AROUND THE NIEGHBOORHOOD NAKED!!!”

  
The group laughed at the dispute and Suga looked over to Noya, “What did you have in mind?”

  
“Well, we could do anything, cards, jenga…” He seemed to space off a moment, “Truth or dare.”

  
Kageyama let out a sharp breath at the last suggestion, clearly not up for something so childish. He was about to take another drink from his juice when Hinata slapped him really hard on the back.

  
“KAgEyAma, have you tried the juice yet!?” He shouted. The others laughed. Kageyama heard Tsuki mumble “Its just juice” from down the couch.

  
“Do you want more Hinata?” Tanaka asked standing with the jug and walking over. Hinata nodded his head furiously.

  
As the others laughed at Hinata’s over excitement at juice Asahi, who also finished his glass, smiled, “Why don’t we play hearts?”

  
“No that’s too complicated,” groaned Hinata, downing his second glass.

  
“Then how about go-fish,” Suga whispered slightly devil like. Dachi nearly choked at Suga’s voice.

  
“That works,” Noya smiled glancing around the room, and pointing out empty cups to Tanaka as he walked off to find the cards.

  
The game started out as any game as simple as go-fish could. And Tanaka and Noya kept filling more glasses with apple juice. However, as the second round of the game ended and Tanaka ran up to go grab another jug of juice things seemed to get stranger.

  
First it was Hinata, by the time he downed four glasses he was no longer shouting but speaking about everything in a sarcastic tone. He began leaning on Kageyama, which initially had resulted with Hinata’s head forcefully pushed into the carpet, but now Kageyama seemed to be enjoying it.

  
Asahi came next; he seemed to be acting the way he looked. He was glaring at everyone intimidatingly, and then would laugh way to hard when they stared at him petrified. Noya would join in and the two would stare down one particular person for a whole round until they noticed, before laughing for minuets over the whole thing.  
Then almost at the same time Suga and Dachi became almost conjoined. Asking for the card the other had just asked for, then laughing for too long at the blunder.

Suga would rest his head on Dachi’s shoulder whispering to him about the cards he was holding, loud enough for everyone to hear. Dachi would try to shut him up by pushing him off but it wouldn’t work.

  
And then there was Yamaguchi, the normally overlooked little first year, took the game to a whole different level. He watched everyone’s eyes and shouted at them when he was sure they were lying. He would also start offering tips to Tanaka on his left telling him which cards to call for and then he would whisper compliments about his playing, to Tsuki on his right. Tsuki had not really said anything other than his “do you have any…”, he only began turning redder and redder as time passed.

  
When Tanaka returned with the second jug of juice and began refilling everyone’s drinks, no one seemed to want to play at all anymore. Tanaka didn’t care he poured his drink till it was past overflowing and downed it before collapsing backwards on the carpet. The other second years laughed at him before themselves falling back in tears on the floor.

  
It was at this point, the team was completely drunk off whatever Noya and Tanaka had spiked the juice with; that feelings were spilt and things took a slight turn.  
It started with Kageyama and Hinata.

  
Kageyama downed his sixth glass and stared over to Hinita. Hinata who had managed to make it through almost eight glasses stared back at Kageyama his cheeks overly pink his eyes lazily staring back.

  
“Hinata,” Kageyama managed to get out without belching, “How do you jump so high?”

  
Hinata laughed, “Jump so high? That’s a stupid question.”

  
“Well, howdoyoudoit?” Kageyama’s words angrily slurring together.

  
“You’re the king of * hic * the court * hic * you can fi *hic * gure it out,” Hinata replied leaning back into his hands.

  
Kageyama crawled closer to Hinita glaring into his eyes, “I to-old you not not to call me that… dujmbask.”

  
“Wha * hic * t’s a dunbask Kagey * hic * amaadf?” Hinata asked hiccupping through his words.

  
“You knowwhatimean!” Kageyama stated clearly with the intention to shout but it came off as a whisper. Kageyama didn’t realize how close he was to Hinata’s face until he felt Hinata’s warm breath just above his mouth. It smelt horrible but in that instant Kageyama didn’t care. A warmth spread inside of Kageyama and without a second thought, Kageyama shifted slightly scooping Hinata off the floor and standing. He did this all without falling over.

  
“whee * hic * eeee, wherewe goin * hic *?” Hinata smiled trying to spread his arms. Kageyama didn’t answer, and he wasn’t really sure where they were going either. But as he marched out of the basement he just hoped he would be able to find a bedroom upstairs.

  
Then went Asahi and Noya.

  
Almost as soon as Tanaka collapsed on the carpet, Noya leapt over to Asahi heart racing. Asahi flinched like he usually did holding a hand up to his face hoping Noya wasn’t planning on attacking him, he hadn’t even done anything yet.

  
“Asai-san!!!!” Noya shouted inching closer to Asahi’s face.

  
“Wh-hahat?” Asahi asked nervously slurring and stuttering.

  
Noya didn’t reply he just thrust Asahi’s arm down and pulled on the elder’s shirt. Asahi came forward making a nervous squeal. Noya laughed before slamming his lips to Asahi’s. Asahi’s eyes widened in shock, but as the kiss continued he relaxed and found his arms wrapping around Noya’s middle. After a few moments Noya broke apart from Asahi and jumped up holding out his hand.

  
“CO-me On!!” He shouted waiting for Asahi to take his hand. Asahi placed his hand hesitantly in Noya’s and then was forcefully pulled along by the younger boy. Both tripping and stumbling they made their way past the rest of the team and up out of the basement.

  
Noya directed them through the kitchen and out onto the deck. The two dropped into the cushioned loveseat and began making out almost the instant they sat down.

Then there was Dachi and Suga.

  
At some point when Tanaka had run upstairs the pair had shifted back to sitting in the corner of the couch. Still sitting together as though connected at the arms, they started to become closer and closer. The other’s were clearly to drunk to notice that the pair had even moved in the first place.

  
Suga leaned into Dachi’s chest and sighed, “Damnit they put someth-“ he paused a moment loosing his train of thought then continuing, “That was alcohol.”

  
Dachi hiccupped slightly, “Damn these kids…”

  
Suga laughed and started playing with his hands and watching his fingers intertwine, “You sound lie like a dad, Dachi-kun.”

  
Dachi didn’t say anything he just exhaled heavily. It almost sounded like a laugh was hidden in it but no real sound came out. Suga continued leaning into Dachi and slowly slid down so that his head now rest in Dachi’s lap. Dachi smiled down at him noticing how pink Suga’s normally pale white skin had become.

  
“You are cute when your drunk,” Dachi blurted suddenly. He felt his face become 10 times warmer at the words and Suga laughed.

  
“You a are suc so direct,” Suga whispered clearly trying very hard to form words at the moment. Dachi didn’t reply he just avoided looking into Suga’s eyes and pretended to be observing what was going on on the opposite end of the couch. But while his eyes were trying to adjust he felt something pull on his collar and he was tugged into Sugawara’s face.

  
However, instead of hesitating or remaining shocked as the pair’s lips connected he deepened the kiss. It felt like they had done this before. With that the oldest members of the team were lost in their own sweet kisses and giggles.

  
And finally went Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

  
Yamaguchi seemed to be the only one noticing that around them members of the team were hooking up and either making out or running out with one another. He realized that besides the second years passed out in their own saliva, he and Tsuki were the only two left not making out or hooking up.

  
He turned to Tsuki, “He-e-ey Tsk-“ But he couldn’t finish Tsuki turned to him nearly beet red.

  
“YAMAGUCHI!” He shouted then slapped a hand to his mouth, then as Yamaguchi sat there not sure what to think Tsuki continued in a whisper, “I like you Yamaguchi.”

Now it was Yamaguchi’s turn to transition into a shade of deep red, “Y-oo-uu do-o-oo?”

  
Tsuki didn’t answer he just nodded and stood holding out his hand. Yamaguchi set his now sweating hand into the taller boys, and felt himself being pulled upwards. They stood there next to each other a moment, Yamaguchi could have sworn he saw Kageyama carrying Hinita somewhere, and then the pair stumbled slightly and fell on the end of the couch opposite Dachi and Suga.

  
They stayed in the uncomfortable position, one on top of the other a few moments, both trying to decide what to do. Then Tsuki made the initiative to shift the pair so that Yamaguchi was now lying on top of his chest. They were face-to-face and only inches apart. Yamaguchi could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. Tsuki made it easy though, he closed the space between them and Yamaguchi felt a warmth inside he had never felt before.

  
And just like that, the team ended with who completed them. For Kageyama it was someone who showed him excitement and life. For Asahi it was someone who could show him how to live life freely. For Dachi and Suga, well they were always meant to be. For Tsuki it was someone who he didn’t have a problem caring about.

  
The night continued to the early hours of the morning the pairs of boys enjoying the company of the other till one, or both, passed out. And it wasn’t till almost 11 o’clock that the team awoke.

  
A shouting from the upstairs bedrooms awoke the team. Tanaka and the other second years rolled over on the floor and sat up slightly dizzy to find Yamaguchi and Tsuki waking up quickly on the couch Tsuki pushing Yamaguchi off of him. Tanaka smirked and let out a single laugh before putting his head in his hands. A pain shot through it like he had never felt before. (Which is a lie he had felt this before)

  
The two first years separated and felt themselves going pink. At least they were both wearing all the clothes they had been wearing the evening before. They glanced down to the other second years who were sniggering quietly. Tsuki followed their eyes to the opposite end of the couch.

  
Still sound asleep and wrapped in one another’s arms were Dachi and Suga. They appeared to be wearing all their clothes as well, but Tanaka stood up howling with laughter.

  
“Dachi-san!! Suga-san!!!” He yelled next to them. Suga groaned and tightened his arms around Dachi, Dachi’s eyes opened and he gave Tanaka his just-try-it-I-will-kill-you stare. Tanaka flew back instantly setting his head in his hands again.

  
“Where are Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi and Noya?’ Ennoshita asked glancing around.

  
“Ya and who was shouting?” Narita asked.

  
“I bet Kageyama was yelling,” Tsuki replied flatly but looked overly amused.

  
“What’s with that face Tsuki?!” Tanka yelled angrily.

  
Yamaguchi felt some memories flood back to him and stifled a laugh while replying, “Kageyama carried Hinata upstairs last night.”

  
Tanaka tried to suppress a laugh and failed, “He bwhaahaha, he carri hahaha carried Hinata?”

  
At this point Suga and Dachi were sitting up now neither surprised about how they had been sleeping Suga yawned and glared at Tanaka, “What are you laughing about?”

  
Tanaka was practically in tears so Tsuki answered, “We saw Hinata being carried upstairs by the King last night and we just heard yelling from upstairs.”

  
Dachi seemed overly excited for being slightly hung-over, “Well should we go investigate?”

  
The team that had been downstairs slowly made their way out of the basement and up to where, as they got closer, the shouting seemed to be coming from. They all reached the landing level and looked up the stairs they could hear Kageyam shouting something along the lines of “dumbass Hinata” from a room up there.

  
Little did the team know, before Tanaka and the rest had been awoken 10 minuets earlier this was what had been the source of the yelling that woke them all up.  
Kageyama awoke to sun streaming warmly across his face. He felt something stabbing at the back of his head and he knew it was a headache. However he was not sure where he was. Slowly he looked around. He was buried under several fluffy white sheets and appeared to be in someone’s bed. Which was very odd because he did not remember going to a bed. In fact the last thing he remembered he and Hinita were arguing about something in a basement. Did he go home without realizing? Well that wouldn’t be right because this was not his room. Angrily he rolled over, but his force collided into something or someone else.

  
Kageyama couldn’t tell immediately who it was, as they were tangled in the sheets, but he heard them groan in pain. Kageyama felt his heart rate pick up, who was in this bed with him? He pulled the sheets back and saw just enough to know who it was. Firery red hair peeked out of the top of the sheets.

  
“Hinata?!” Kageyama stated in a strained whisper that he obviously wanted to be a shout.

  
“Kageyama?” Hinata asked lazily pulling the sheets down all the way so they were looking each other in the eye. When their eyes met both of them stopped breathing. Why were they in this bed together? What happened last night? They both reacted at once sitting bolt upright and screaming.

  
“WHAT THE HELL HINATA?!” Kageyama shouted staring at him.

  
“DON’T LOOK AT ME I DON’T KNOW!!!” Hinata shouted back. The pair glared at each other and then Hinata looked down at Kageyama, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

  
“Ka-ka-kageee-“ Hinata couldn’t find any words.

  
“WHAT?!” Kageyama shouted. Hinita didn’t reply he just pointed to Kageyama’s bare chest before glancing down and screaming at his own bare chest.  
Kageyama noticed instantly what Hinita had noticed. He didn’t scream like Hinata but he felt his temperature rise in his face.

  
“Oh no…” He heard Hinita whisper.

  
“WHAT?!” Kageyama whipped his head and stared at Hinata.

  
“Kageyama… I think… I…” Hinata was clearly very hesitant and looked like a terrified puppy gripping onto the edge of the sheets.

  
“WHAT SPIT IT OUT DUMBA…” Kageyama shouted again. But then he realized what Hinata must have realized. Quickly he peeked under the sheets to observe his lower half. Almost as soon as he looked under his head was back up his eyes forward. He was completely naked. Was Hinata too? Is that what he was so worried about?

  
“Do… do you think we?” Hinata asked clearly not wanting to say the words. Kageyama just swallowed heavily not making eye contact with Hinata, “I don’t remember I had more of that juice than you.” Hinata quickly added.

  
Kageyama grimaced, he was going to beat the shit out of Tanaka. He sat there a moment trying to remember what happened last night. He had faded memories of him carrying Hinata upstairs. Vaguely he recalled kissing Hinata and Hinata laughing at first. Bits and pieces of memories of clothes coming off filled his mind, whether things actually went anywhere after that he wasn’t too sure.

  
“Well did we?” Hinata asked nervously.

  
“I don’t remember,” Kageyama whispered still wishing he could recall something else from the night.

  
“We better get dressed I bet everyone is looking for us,” Hinata mumbled sliding off the edge of the bed and quickly grabbing his clothes. He let out a small hiccup as he pulled up his blue boxers.

  
At that sound more memories quickly flooded back to Kageyama. Hinata had had hiccups last night. He remembered them being so annoying. When they kissed he kept releasing the air into Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama had flipped Hinata over to stop him from doing that…

  
“HINATA YOU DUMBASS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE HICCUPS?!” Kageyama shouted jumping out of the bed and grabbing his bottoms.

  
“What a-“ Hinata suddenly remembered it too, “KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

  
“HINATA!!!!!!” The two continued to angrily shout at one another while the scrambled to put their clothes back on and make the bed.

  
It was at this moment that the team arrived outside the door. The door flew open just as Tsuki was reaching for the handle he was obviously very proud for no real reason. Kageyama nearly ran into Tsuki and he turned bright red at the sight of the whole team standing outside the door, except for Asahi and Noya.

  
“Well well, looks like the king has his own chambermaid,” Tsuki whispered to Kageyama grinning.

  
“Shut up you piece of shit,” Kageyama grumbled.

  
Tanaka came between them like usual, but was obviously holding back a laugh, “Now now, you guys,” he looked at Kageyama, “Where’s Hinata?”

  
Almost answering the question for him Hinata peeked his head out from behind Kageyama’s back, his face was slightly pink, “Good morning,” He whispered.

  
But as Hinita came out from behind Kageyama Yamaguchi noticed something, “Hey Hinata that shirt isn’t yours.” Hinata turned bright red he looked down, he was wearing Kageyama’s damn white sweatshirt that was clearly a few sizes to big. Kageyama turned redder than he already was and stared down at the black tee that was a little too tight for him that he was wearing.

  
The team laughed as the duo looked as though they wanted to yell at one another for a moment. But they didn’t instead, Hinata pushed past the team and walked down the stairs. Kageyama watched him a moment and then followed in suit. The team went silent.

  
Then Suga commented, “How cute.”

  
Dachi smiled at him then looked at the others, “Where are Noya and Asahi?”

  
The question was answered a few minuets later as the team made their way back downstairs and to the kitchen. Hinata and Kageyama were already staring out the back door and onto the deck. The others soon surrounded them and looked outside.

  
Noya and Asahi were sleeping on the loveseat together. Asahi was spread across the bottom arms and legs falling off his head leaning against a rolled up jacket. Noya was curled on top of him snoring slightly.

  
Tanaka, of course, had to ruin it for them, he ran outside shouting, “Noya!! ASAHI! WAKE UP!!!” The pair woke up instantly and Noya flew off Asahi and onto Tanaka in a flash nearly breaking Tanaka’s nose as he took a swing at his face.

  
Asahi rushed over to calm them down, “Come on Nishinoya! Stop it!”

  
After Noya and Tanaka settled Noya offered that they make waffles. So with that the team went to the spacious kitchen and began to cook. Hinita and Kageyama stuck together and didn’t yell at each other the whole time they were measuring out ingredients. Noya and Asahi laughed with the other second years as they manned the waffle iron. Dachi and Suga stood hip-to-hip smiling, and Hinata swore he saw Dachi kiss Suga on the cheek more than once, while they washed dishes. And Yamaguchi and Tsuki quietly set the table and poured unspiked orange juice for everyone.

  
That evening had proven that perhaps when we have the boys had there conscious about them, they blocked how they were really feeling. And that once that barrier was broken down, their drunks thoughts were the ones that showed how they real felt inside.


End file.
